Girl In A Box
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Ella wants to be a star in TNA, to be out of the shadow of her mother, who was in the Kliq so she is chasing the Knockouts title but is torn between two of the most attactive young wrestlers in the business, which one will she choose or will her over protective best friend ruin it? (R&R please) Aries/OC/Shelley
1. Chapter 1

Last year I was a big star in the division; it seems that I will be ready for a summer push this year since the TNA bosses were impressed with my performances this last year. I have achieved what I wanted in TNA which is to make a name for myself and not be in the shadow of my mother Debbie. My name is Ella Winston; I'm only 27 years old and just working my way up to the top even if it means that I have to turn heel to do it. I'm looking in the mirror at myself, long golden blonde hair, blue eyes and I was wearing a pink t-shirt, blue jeans and black boots. To be honest I was one of the prettiest girls on the roster, only third to Velvet Sky and Miss Tessmacher. This past year was my best in my career in a long time because I had potential so they put me in matches with the rest of the girls on the roster and not local jobbers. I tend to see myself as a ray of sunshine in the lives of others. I am considerate, kind and good hearted, some of the other girls make fun of me for being so nice. I can be a dainty little flower on the outside but an aggressive girl inside the squared circle. I have fallen in love three times with Eric Young, Brian Kendrick and Max Buck but they all failed because they didn't like me being best friend with Martha. The issue I have with Martha, my best friend is that she was a constant interference in my relationships and friendships with the other female wrestlers in the locker room. There was a knock on the door and it was Beatrice. She was a stunning woman with an intimidating look in her eyes; her eyes were green with venom with an olive skin complexion with a bandage on her knee as she got injured by Martha in a match at Final Resolution. Walking on crutches must have made her more angry and unpleasant to be around in the locker room. She was wearing black which was normal as she was the top heel in the Knockouts division. I have been in TNA for four years now, it has been good but the rumours of the secrets behind closed doors were known to us wrestlers but not to them fans.

"Martha's an idiot you know" Beatrice said bitterly"

"Leave her alone" I replied

"Why"

"You are making her life a misery"

"She deserves it"

"Why"

"I know all of her secrets"

"What's the point?"

"To use against her"

"For what"

"I want your friendship Ella" she said as she started stroking my cheek with her fingers

"Don't you have any friends?"

"Not really"

"Your eyes scare the hell out of me"

"Why do you continue to listen to whatever that bitch says?"

"She is my best friend"

"Best friends don't keep dirty secrets from each other""  
"What do you have?"

"She had an affair with Vince Russo in the old days; ask AJ or Joe if you don't believe me"

"Why would she?"

"Martha Kingston is a daddy's girl and a whore"

"Who's her daddy?"

"You will find out"

"That's not fair"

"Life is unfair Ellie so get used to it"

"What is your plan?"

"To destroy Martha, not for the two of us but the other wrestlers that she has fucked over the years"

"She didn't mean not to put you over that time?"

"She hated me because I was believable as a heel and was a better wrestler"

"I won't let you"

"Please, stay out of my way"


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't know what Beatrice's problem was with Martha but it was one of the old issues that should have been buried. I understand that Beatrice had a hard time growing up with a lot of hardship in her life; it's one of the main reasons why she likes to be the lone wolf. Beatrice likes to smile at the expensive of others getting hurt or emotionally damaged but at least she has something to smile about. I was in the locker room, changing into the clothes I will compete in; it's a yellow outfit with a black cape. I was the perfect ray of sunshine in the locker room. I was making my way down the ring for my match against Angelina Love. I had to get the thoughts about Beatrice and Martha out of my mind so I can focus. I hated today's modern wrestling fans; they were geeks, brainwashed and close minded. Angelina Love came out to the ring first then I was second. After fifteen minutes I won the match fairly. I was on my way to see the veteran of the business Sylvia Newman, she had a tough time doing her job and raising her guitarist daughter Lisa. I was in Sylvia's office; there were a lot of pictures on the wall from her time wrestling. I was getting funny looks in the locker room. I entered the room with a shy look on my face. Sylvia had brown platted hair, green eyes, beige skin and was wearing casual clothes. Sylvia had a laid back attitude as she has to be cool for everyone she meets, she is mostly at Shimmer training up the younger female wrestlers on now to be a successful star without having to be slutty whore.

"What's up Ella?" Sylvia said rapidly

"I want to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Why are people so nasty to Martha"

"Martha has been trying ever so hard to change but people just don't buy it"

"I want an opportunity at the title"

"I'm so sorry Ella, I'm working with Velvet Sky at the moment"

"Well, isn't that dandy" Jenny Jones said as she waltzed into the office with her professional attire

"I'm busy Jenny"

"Sylvia, you are always doing the right thing"

"It's what I do"

"I'll take young Ella under my wing"

"You won't"

"Why"

"Turn her into your projects like Gail, Tara, Madison and Sarita"

"At least I have a group of women that respect me" she said as I left the office with Jenny following me

"Wait" Jenny called out

"What" I replied

"You want a shot, don't you?"

"Yes"

"Join me; I'll be your manager like Hennan or Sunny"

"Sorry, I don't work with psychopaths"

"We can be friends if you want"

"I'll think about it"

"Come to me anytime if you want"

"OK"

Jenny Jones was very persuasive, it seemed that her sharp look made me feel shaky, this could be my only shot in getting a push in the dreaded company, to team up with a woman that is close with Dixie Carter, it's a good idea but I'll think about it later. One of my other highlights of the last year was in the summer when I saw Austin Aries wrestle for the first time in TNA; he was different to most men I watched wrestle over the years. I was into the way he presented himself even though I thought he was just rude, arrogant, sleazy, self-absorbed and disrespectful. However he was very talented to win my respect as a fellow wrestler. I remembered the endless sweet little love notes he'd leave for me in the locker room which made the other Knockouts jealous and envious of me, of course he was attractive compared to what he looked like in ROH before this change, his blue eyes were mesmerising, his facial hair was quite unique and he had layered parts of his personality that I didn't see through so quickly. I didn't see much of Austin as he was busy trying to be the best in the locker room while I had been tag team partners with Martha. I had to deal with Martha trying to set me up with other men but I didn't want them as I only wanted to be close to my goal of being champion. I liked Alex Shelley as he was a fun guy to be around as he had a lot of things in common with me as we liked being kids. I was standing near my locker room, thinking of all the things I wanted to be in TNA. I want to win the title of Tara, bring positive light in Beatrice and get into a lucky relationship that will last forever. I hated the fact that Martha was the most hated woman in the locker room as I was her only friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Martha was a good friend, didn't know why most of the men in TNA hated her so much. She wasn't ugly on the outside as she was on the inside but she was in a relationship with Elijah Burke so she didn't see much of her man lately. I was walking through the backstage area to find Alex because I had to warn him of Martha's more strange behaviour, it was getting worse and worse, she was so over protective of me that it sank in that was my only friend. I was looking everywhere for him. I was worried about Martha as Beatrice was still awfully sore about what happened all of those years ago. I was walking through the backstage area, pacing everywhere, trying to see if I could find Alex and ask him what's going on with Martha. I felt a hold on my wrist; it was done gently not to hurt me. I felt the hold dragging me into the men's locker room, it smelt awful and the atmosphere of it scared the hell out of me. I had my back against the wall facing my worst nightmare known as Austin Aries.

"What do you want?" I asked

"To talk" Austin replied

"About what"

"The fact that I have a thing for you"

"Well, you should get lost"

"Why"

"I told you since September that I don't like you"

"What's wrong with me?"

"You are rude, self-centred, narcissistic, vulgar and an internet darling, the smark wrestling fans love you"

"And I want you" he said as he started stroking my cheek, softly but I pushed him away

"You can't have me"

"Aw, is Shelley that besotted with you that we can't have a friendly chat"

"We are only friends"

"What am I?"

"A douchebag with a bad attitude"

"Don't we all have our bad days"

"Not me"

"That's what I like to see"

"Why"

"Your eyes light up when you are happy but darken when you are sad"

"I don't need you to tell me"

"I want to give you the love and affection you deserve"

"Why would I want a smart favourite?"

"Shelley is an internet darling too so that's playing the double standard"

"I like him not you"

"I told you how much I respect and love you"

"I don't really care so I need to go"

"Shelley is a boy compared to me"

"Just please, stop following and stalking me Aries""

"Is like telling myself to stop loving you"

"You are an idiot"

"What does Martha think?"

"Leave her out of it"

"She doesn't want you to be happy"

"Of source she does"

"Not with me"

"She has her own opinions"

"She is not as innocent as you think she is"

"Shut up, why be so mean to her?"

"It's old business"

"Why are you so determined to make my life a misery"

"It's because I care about you more than any other woman I've met"

"You only care about yourself"

"You're right about that"

"See"

"Just let me love you"

"No"

"I'm nothing like your unfortunate exes"

"But I..."

"Shh..." he whispered as he put his finger on my lip the moved but as I was quiet

"You jerk"

"What did I do?"

"These internet fans only like you because you have about 30 moves, not a sell out or a backstage douche"

"I like that you are not easily impressed"

"I'm more than just a happy go luck blonde babyface"

"What is there?"

"Figure it out, you're smart enough" I said as he started running his fingers through my hair

"So soft and lovely, like you"

"Stop" I said as I walked away from him, feeling ashamed

"Are you shy?"

"I just don't like being touched"

"So how do you feel about it?"

"Uncomfortable"

"Listen, why are you after Shelley"

"To tell him how I feel"

"He really does care about you but not enough"

"He's my best friend, something you'll never have"

"I have friends"

"Other smark idols I guess"

"I'd love to stay with you for hours"

"Why"

"You are someone I enjoy talking to"

"Are you jealous of Alex?"

"I don't like that word, it's more of longing"

"You just can't do it, can't you?"

"What"

"Seduce me without me allowing you too; you respect me so much that you can't do that"

"Underneath all this Ella, I am completely different than I am in the ring, I like you very much and in fact I might even love you" he said as he kissed me gently on the lips, the chemistry was undeniable, he did love me but did I want this? So I walked away from his embrace

I was out of the locker room feeling ashamed of myself, it was unfair that Austin messed with me; it has been going on since we met at Evolve 6. I was in a tag team match with Hayley Black's older sister JoJo to open the show. Aries was watching me in the ring as if I was an exclusive exhibition, what impressed me was that he beat Chuck Taylor, a guy that was all hot hair and no substance. I see Alex talking to Velvet. I had an irritated expression on my face. I wasn't jealous because she was a whore. Velvet left his side as I was walking towards him. Not even thinking about the kiss earlier with Austin Aries so I didn't care as it was a one off. Alex and I have been friends since ROH so it progressed into us being the best of friends. I was always happy to be around him because he was kind and friendly towards me. I hugged him as I was worried that he might think less of me as he knows that his greatest rival is stalking me.


	4. Chapter 4

Martha was a good friend, didn't know why most of the men in TNA hated her so much. She wasn't ugly on the outside as she was on the inside but she was in a relationship with Elijah Burke so she didn't see much of her man lately. I was walking through the backstage area to find Alex because I had to warn him of Martha's more strange behaviour, it was getting worse and worse, she was so over protective of me that it sank in that was my only friend. I was looking everywhere for him. I was worried about Martha as Beatrice was still awfully sore about what happened all of those years ago. I was walking through the backstage area, pacing everywhere, trying to see if I could find Alex and ask him what's going on with Martha. I felt a hold on my wrist; it was done gently not to hurt me. I felt the hold dragging me into the men's locker room, it smelt awful and the atmosphere of it scared the hell out of me. I had my back against the wall facing my worst nightmare known as Austin Aries.

"What do you want?" I asked

"To talk" Austin replied

"About what"

"The fact that I have a thing for you"

"Well, you should get lost"

"Why"

"I told you since September that I don't like you"

"What's wrong with me?"

"You are rude, self-centred, narcissistic, vulgar and an internet darling, the smark wrestling fans love you"

"And I want you" he said as he started stroking my cheek, softly but I pushed him away

"You can't have me"

"Aw, is Shelley that besotted with you that we can't have a friendly chat"

"We are only friends"

"What am I?"

"A douchebag with a bad attitude"

"Don't we all have our bad days"

"Not me"

"That's what I like to see"

"Why"

"Your eyes light up when you are happy but darken when you are sad"

"I don't need you to tell me"

"I want to give you the love and affection you deserve"

"Why would I want a smart favourite?"

"Shelley is an internet darling too so that's playing the double standard"

"I like him not you"

"I told you how much I respect and love you"

"I don't really care so I need to go"

"Shelley is a boy compared to me"

"Just please, stop following and stalking me Aries""

"Is like telling myself to stop loving you"

"You are an idiot"

"What does Martha think?"

"Leave her out of it"

"She doesn't want you to be happy"

"Of source she does"

"Not with me"

"She has her own opinions"

"She is not as innocent as you think she is"

"Shut up, why be so mean to her?"

"It's old business"

"Why are you so determined to make my life a misery"

"It's because I care about you more than any other woman I've met"

"You only care about yourself"

"You're right about that"

"See"

"Just let me love you"

"No"

"I'm nothing like your unfortunate exes"

"But I..."

"Shh..." he whispered as he put his finger on my lip the moved but as I was quiet

"You jerk"

"What did I do?"

"These internet fans only like you because you have about 30 moves, not a sell out or a backstage douche"

"I like that you are not easily impressed"

"I'm more than just a happy go luck blonde babyface"

"What is there?"

"Figure it out, you're smart enough" I said as he started running his fingers through my hair

"So soft and lovely, like you"

"Stop" I said as I walked away from him, feeling ashamed

"Are you shy?"

"I just don't like being touched"

"So how do you feel about it?"

"Uncomfortable"

"Listen, why are you after Shelley"

"To tell him how I feel"

"He really does care about you but not enough"

"He's my best friend, something you'll never have"

"I have friends"

"Other smark idols I guess"

"I'd love to stay with you for hours"

"Why"

"You are someone I enjoy talking to"

"Are you jealous of Alex?"

"I don't like that word, it's more of longing"

"You just can't do it, can't you?"

"What"

"Seduce me without me allowing you too; you respect me so much that you can't do that"

"Underneath all this Ella, I am completely different than I am in the ring, I like you very much and in fact I might even love you" he said as he kissed me gently on the lips, the chemistry was undeniable, he did love me but did I want this? So I walked away from his embrace

I was out of the locker room feeling ashamed of myself, it was unfair that Austin messed with me; it has been going on since we met at Evolve 6. I was in a tag team match with Hayley Black's older sister JoJo to open the show. Aries was watching me in the ring as if I was an exclusive exhibition, what impressed me was that he beat Chuck Taylor, a guy that was all hot hair and no substance. I see Alex talking to Velvet. I had an irritated expression on my face. I wasn't jealous because she was a whore. Velvet left his side as I was walking towards him. Not even thinking about the kiss earlier with Austin Aries so I didn't care as it was a one off. Alex and I have been friends since ROH so it progressed into us being the best of friends. I was always happy to be around him because he was kind and friendly towards me. I hugged him as I was worried that he might think less of me as he knows that his greatest rival is stalking me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where have you been?" Alex asked

"Just talking to Sylvia" I lied

"What did she say?"

"All the good morals crap"

"What happened between the two of you?"

"She's working with Velvet"

"It's not that bad"

"I'm thinking of taking Jenny's offer"

"For what"

"For her to be my manager"

"Why"

"She can help me, unlike Sylvia"

"That's true"

"I'm gonna take it"

"If it makes you happy then I have your back"

"I have to win the title"

"Ella, isn't there another way"

"No"

"Martha's gone to stay in New Japan Pro Wrestling"

"Really"

"I told her goodbye from you"

"She can stay for all I care"

"Don't think like that"

"You really think that I will still be myself even with Jenny"

"Just be you and don't let her change you" he said as he put both his hands on my face

"What are you doing man?"

"Nothing" he said as he took his hands off my face"

"Tell me"

"I know I'm leaving soon but your heart matters to me"

"That's really sweet"

"I know you deserve better"

"Did Martha put you up to this?"

"No"

"I have to find Hayley"

"She's with the other girls"

I was laughing with Alex; at the fact that he wanted to get closer to me but it was impossible with him leaving the company is six months' time. I liked him as well as he liked me. ROH was the place where a lot of jabronis were flirting with me, begging for a chance but all of them were internet smark darlings so I didn't like it. Ever since September of last year Austin Aries has been stalking me in the most unexpected time, maybe I'm getting too much attention from him because I do seem attractive to him so I don't mind the looks from him as long I could resist his slow talking charm. I was looking around the backstage area looking for Hayley Black because I needed to tell her something, he was someone I met in ROH while wrestling other women in the small division, she was the kind of person that made you laugh in so many ways than one; she can do things in the ring that some girls cannot do without breaking a nail or bursting a breast implant, she was a high flyer that can be a good mat base grappler as she was trained in the prestigious Hart Dungeon, even though she was an internet darling, she didn't like the praise because she knew she was the best on whatever she did. Hayley saw me as she walked away from Miss Tessmacher. She was walking towards me as she flicked her long black hair with blonde highlights; her eyes were cool as I looked in envy. She had a good figure; it seemed that her relationship with Jay Lethal is perfect as they have been together for six years so I was jealous because it was something I wanted.

"Nice match out there" Hayley exclaimed

"Thanks" I replied

"Nice outfit"

"Like a sunflower"

"Cool"

"Why so happy"

"I just like seeing you"

"That's nice"

"How was tonight?"

"OK"

"I heard that Jenny wants to manage you"

"I'm thinking about it"

"Take it"

"I'm not sure about it"

"She is good at her job"

"I studied her mom's work in WWF/WCW/NWA"

"Great isn't it"

"Why is that slut hanging around Alex?"

"I don't know"

"Is she a threat?"

"If so"

"It's great that I can knock her down"

"What about Austin Aries?"

"Fuck off"

"I'm only kidding"

"You better be"

I playfully punched Hayley in the arm, it was something that we did as friends as she liked to annoy me with these silly questions, and it's like having a little sister as well as a friend. I had to think about the future of my friendship with Martha because she is in NJPW full time forever. At least Martha's overprotective ass isn't here for me to search on what I was looking for. I never wanted to think of myself as I didn't want to be a selfish person. I have developed as an individual, thinking about the things in my career, friendships and my love life. All cramped into my head. I really wanted to balance everything out into different places. Career wise I'm thinking of taking Jenny's offer because her genius will make sure that I am the Knockouts Champion. The title will be a sign that I have gotten out of my mother's shadow for sure. Love is something that I hope and dream for whether it's playing princesses at eight years old or being Ella Sunshine in ROH. My plutonic friendship with Alex Shelley was at risk because he was going to be leaving soon and I was going to be alone. However Austin Aries yet again was following me, what can't he hear when I said I wasn't interested. The kiss in the locker room had unlocked all of the feelings I was afraid of, he knew what I wanted and wanted to feel. I have to focus now on the title as it's the main objective of being in this company called TNA Wrestling.

_Six months later….._

The hurting of my heart when I thought about my best friend Martha leaving TNA to be at NJPW. I had beaten most of the TNA veteran Knockouts to earn my number one contendership for the championship; it was a triple threat between me, Mickie James and Tara. It wasn't fair that she left me to deal with all the people that hated her in the locker room, has given me the chance to be freer and happier without her overbearing me and she is actually gone and never coming back to TNA again. It has given me the chance to be independent so I can work with Jenny Jones, who was my manager now. Martha was trying so hard to change her ways but people just still hated her. I missed her sometimes. I was backstage in my locker room after Jenny left my side for some business calls. I miss Alex Shelley so much after he left the company. Suddenly Joey Ryan was on my bad side, he was annoying and a douchebag so I paid no attention to him. I have dreamed of this opportunity since I got here, it all started with making my name in a different kind of promotion. I was drying off the sweat of my body with a towel; it was much peaceful without all the drama and gossip backstage in the female locker room. I wanted to know if Jenny's intentions of being my manager were true. Beatrice, my antagonist must be behind it all, she was the most bitter and aggressive woman in the locker room, she scared everybody but she was all business, if someone botched in front of her then she will be merciless and angry. I heard a knock at the door so I opened to be the devil herself. Beatrice. I saw letters from Martha as they said that she was the daughter of Jeff Jarrett, the founder of this company so it all makes sense to why people hate her so much.

"What do you want?" I asked

"To tell you something about your precious Martha" Beatrice replied as she was walking perfectly

"What is it?"

You really want to know"

"The affair and what else"

"She held back so many girls so she can stay on top like her daddy"

"Who is her father?"

"I can't tell you now"

"She wouldn't hold anyone back"

"Ask Gail, Angelina and Daffney"

"Why do this"

"It's for your own good"

"To see what"

"To see Martha for the bitch she really is"

"She's trying to change"

"A cheesy and nice personality will not change six years' worth of damage"

"Is that all?"

"There's much more"

"Really"

"I only want to be your best friend"

"Why"

"I've never met anyone so kind and patient before"

"I never saw it that way"

"I want to save you from her"

"I still don't believe it"

"Do you want to know more?"

"Yes"

"She got people fired from ROH, made fake videos and snitched"

"Who?"

"Most of my friends down there and Austin Aries himself"

"Why"

"She didn't like the fact that Jimmy Cornette wasn't paying her whoring ass at the time"

"Thanks for telling me"

"You're welcome, sweetie and I love you" she said as she came closer to kiss me gently then left the locker room

I knew that underneath the cold hearted wrench, she was in love with me. I was confused after Beatrice kissed me. I learned about Martha's past, she was not as innocent as she thought she was; it seems that I have been a complete idiot for being her friend. Martha was not my friend anymore but an epitome of what I hated in a professional wrestler; ass kissing, holding back other, sleeping their way to the top and backstage politicking. I started to remember something similar to this in ROH when I was friends with Kay Briscoe, a third generation wrestler. I found out Kay's secret as she was in love with my boyfriend Eric Young at the time; they had heated chemistry and were really into each other. Kay had everything; she had a good wrestling lineage, good looks, talented and had the internet fans at her feet. I had to break off our friendship because she was having sex with my boyfriend behind my back. I learned that day not to trust anyone in the business. I did talk to Kay once at a Shimmer show, it was nice to see her but I was still mad at her. I forgave her after she got me pink ring attire for my birthday last year. I had to change from being the bitter and jealous Ella Sunshine in ROH to the new Ella in TNA. Jenny came into the locker room looking all devious and smug, her eyebrows were raised and she was smiling as it brightened her face.


	6. Chapter 6

"I've got the plan sorted" Jenny said

"Good" I replied

"You will be champ girl"

"Thanks for helping"

"It was all Beatrice"

"Really"

"She cares about you"

"It's sweet"

"What's with Shelley and Velvet?"

"Don't give a fuck"

"I should let him be happy"  
"You are so selfless and nice"

"I have to unlike my mom"

"What about Aries?"

"I think I want to be close to him"

"Go girl"

"Beatrice kissed me"

"Oh, she must like you a lot "

Jenny was married to Jack Swagger (Jake Hager) in WWE. It was forbidden for a TNA star to go to WWE but to be married as another story. I was impressed that she has been married for four years and still going on strong. I hated the fact that Jenny was picking on me for not embracing my feelings for Austin Aries, it's because I choose my career first before love. I had gotten a letter from Martha, it was two weeks old and I wasn't sure if I wanted to listen to anymore bullshit and lies from her mouth so I threw the letter in the trash so I can never see her lies and crap ever again. I saw my worst fear every day at work, at a live show, a taping and an autograph signing event, it was Austin Aries. I couldn't hide my feelings any longer, in his own way he really does care about me. I couldn't tell anyone how I truly felt about Austin because I was afraid that people would use it against me or it would ruin my push to the championship so I had to get rid of that distraction from me, at least he has spoken to me in class and respect. I was dumb to think that I was the perfect woman but even I have flaws. I can be critical, selective, easily influenced by what other people think, insecure, envious and in denial but underneath all of the bad there is good. I felt the gossebumps, anxiousness and my heart racing when he came into my locker room abruptly, the simplest of touch would provoke me into thinking the most absurd thoughts I have never considered, the notable thing was that even though I was confident with myself in the ring I was still shy around the men in the locker room. It was simple. I wanted love.

"Seriously, are you joking?" I asked

"I hate to be bored pre match" Austin replied

"What do you want?"

"For the last four months you have been ignoring me, why"

"I have my reasons"

"Is it because I dared to touch you or kiss you"

"You invaded my personal space"

"I see you know about Martha now"

"I know, Beatrice told me everything"

"She's a gem Ella, don't lose her"

"I'm sorry for what Martha did to you"

"She was trying to protect you"

"I don't care what she thinks anymore"

"The little girl finally got out of the box" he joked

"It's not funny" I said as his fingers were going through my hair then he smiled

"I didn't mean to laugh at you"

"I thought I had a best friend"

"Think about it, most of the friends you had always turned on you, Kay, Daizee and Martha, it's their loss"

"I shouldn't even show any sympathy towards you for the way you behave outside of the squared circle"

"It was in the past, let it go, don't let it diminish your overall perception of me"

"It already has, you think you are so amazing with your five star classic matches and your goony internet fans that worship you like a god, what do you have to show for it, a douchebag attitude and don't forget how bitter you were about Seth and I being friends"

"Ella, I hate the word bitter, you only have it half right. I may have the five star matches and the dweebs kissing my feet but underneath it all I am not a bad guy"

"Tell that to someone that cares" I said as I tried to leave but he stopped me

"You really are in denial"

"Of what"

"You have feelings for me but you won't let them out as you are scared"

"I told you like I always do, I will never love you as long as I stay true to myself and not let this business get into my head" I said as his fingers were tracing my arms, raising the hairs on it and making me feel like I actually matter

"Don't you want to feel this?"  
"Please, stop, I don't want this"

"You do and you want it"

"Seriously, all this so I can let you kiss me again"

"Don't you want to act on your deepest desires and passions?"

"Yes, but…."

"I know" he said as he was trailing kissing all over my cheek, under my ear, then connected his lips with mine, damn it, why did I have to feel this, my arms were around his neck. I could feel the fiction between us heighten as our bodies were rubbing against each other, it felt good. I wanted more but I had to push him away

I ran out of the locker room quickly. Feeling shocked, surprised, ashamed and amazed, the tenderness between us almost let me see the caring side of Austin Aries, something that Martha didn't want me to see, it was ironic how he played with my heartstrings and making me believe that he really loved me. The fact is that it was a ploy so he could grant himself permission to touch me more and more, it made me feel weak as a woman. I was walking past the Knockouts locker room, the girls were whispering about me; I didn't like it because gossip was evil so I had to ignore it. I found Hayley, my new best friend standing with Mickie James. The women that were loved on the internet seemed the friendliest and kind people in the wrestling business but the men use it to boost their ever growing egos. I tapped Hayley's should to get her attention so Mickie left her side as she had a match.

"Hey, what's up" Hayley asked

"I'm good" I replied

"You are one of the contenders"

"It's great"

"I know a hunch that you and Aries were close to having sex"

"Damn it"

"I know you can't stand to be away from him"

"Shut up"

"Admit it, you love him"

"What if I do?"

"Go on"


	7. Chapter 7

I had to hurry, it seemed that I needed more answers from Beatrice because she was the only person that could give me what I want, why must I do this to myself, think all the time, maybe it's because of my own fears of what would happen if I don't start making choices for myself. Love has always held my back from being successful in this business, it's because I was always helpless. I believed in true love and the perfect partner. I felt bad for Alex Shelley because I used him as a roadblock to protect myself from Austin, it wasn't fair. I never was the kind of person that would use another to hide my own dirty thoughts. I was indeed in love with Austin but I wasn't going to do anything about it because it was too much to handle. I still feel the kisses on my skin; it was like blisters that would never go away. I secretly wanted to hold Austin in my embrace to see if he would open parts to himself to me as someone that truly cares, it seems that me hanging around Martha has made him feel like I was an enemy to him. I was the black sheep in the Knockouts because I never had anything handed to me on a silver platter so it seems that I was dismissed by some of my fellow female wrestlers for that. The void in my heart stretched too wide. The sparks kindled in ROH when I was friends with Tyler Black (Seth Rollins), it was a friendship that was sweet and we had a lot in common. Austin tried so hard to keep us apart and from any other man in the company. Both men cared about me in their own ways. Austin did spread rumours about me in ROH for being just like my mom because he was jealous. Now he was trying to make this up for flirting and kissing me, my neck is now fleshed with gossebumps as it felt very pleasant. I was in my locker room to see Beatrice sitting on a chair. I closed the door behind me to stop people from listening in. her heel exterior sacred me and anyone else as it was part of her gimmick.

"What's going on?" I asked

"I want to see you" Beatrice replied

"I'm fine"

"I kissed you and I am sorry for it"

"It's OK"

"I know you like Austin and I am not going to get in the way"

"That's good to know"

"Good luck in the title match"

"I think I really am in love with him"

"Being in denial doesn't last long"

"He did bad things to me in ROH"

"He is sorry for it"

"You and Aries are close"

"He did train me"

"Did you two ever date?"

"No, he was always thinking about you"

"Thanks, B"

"You're welcome Ellie"

After the chat with Beatrice. I was in the hotel room that TNA rented in Orlando. I was in the room _220_. It was nice to actually sleep for a while before going on the road with the others. I was in my navy blue PJ's made of silk. I usually put my hair in a ponytail with my green scrunchie. I was under the silken covers cuddling the stuffed bear Aries got for me for Valentine's Day, it was sweet and cute. I was closing my eyes, trying to sleep until I could feel someone removing my scrunchie; my hair was following freely, spread out onto the pillow, fingers stroking my arms, melting my heart, brushing my cheek with the same fingers. I turned around then smooth lips kissed my hand in such devotion. I couldn't resist such attention and attention was what I got when I got up with the bear to see Austin Aries sitting on my bed, smiling with my scrunchie between his fingers. I felt nude and exposed. I wasn't going to even talk to him. I confessed my feelings to Beatrice but I wasn't sure if I could tell the man himself how I felt about him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked

"To say sorry for all the things I did in ROH" Austin replied

"It's too late"

"I hurt you"

"Why do it"

"I was jealous of Seth"

"You had everything he didn't like mic skills, charisma, presentation and a catalogue of five star matches, why"

"He had something I truly wanted"

"What is it, pride?"

"You"

"I don't get it"

"I always had success everywhere I go but you mean more to me than any five star matches"

"Why"

"You inspire me to be a better wrestler and a better man"

"Shut up"

"You hate yourself for not loving me"

"I don't care"

"I know more about you than anyone"

"What"

"You like it when people say nice things about you, compliment your talents and your inner and outer beauty, you also like it when you have a circle of friends to protect you from politics and the evils this business has"

"I didn't know that"

"See, you know what you want but you are too scared to explore it"

"Maybe now I want to explore those months of feelings I have buried"

"Look, I will show you what love really means" he said as he pressed his lips onto mine, a spark of electricity buzzing through my body. I couldn't explain the chemical reaction

I was kissing Austin Aries, it was impossible to think that I could do this. His hands were on my waist, gossebumps fleshed all over my body because it felt good. The sensational feeling was driving me crazy so there were clothes flying all around the room as we were getting closer and closer to reaching each other. I wanted to see the sensitive and caring side of him as he wanted me to accept love. I couldn't help it that I was a hopeless romantic but this I was going to be for keeps this time. I was curled up in his arms, stroking his muscular prowess as he kissed the side of my head, damn it, why didn't I get on with this earlier. I felt the rapid feelings through my bare skin. I was sitting on top of him as my arms were around him, pulling him closer to me. I wanted this. I needed this and I loved every second of it. The next morning after last night came around. I was in bed with what was my worst nightmare became my dream come true. I maybe a hopeless lover but I think I have found my perfect lover. If Martha was here she would have been angry but she is the daughter of the founder of this company so she would do anything to ruin my career because of her own lesbian obsession with me that she has to do this. I hated Martha Jarrett so much that I wanted to forget that I ever met her; she was a terrible wrestler and a horrible mic worker so I was glad that her own daddy got her out of the company before she ruined someone's career over something trivial as a friendship she wormed her way into. I wanted to spend the morning with Aries as it was my own choice and not my former best friend's. 'I love you' I said gently as those were the words I thought I would never say to Austin Aries, currently the former TNA World Heavyweight Champion. I was going to be by his side no matter what as it's what people that love each other do. Hayley is my new best friend and I loved it.


End file.
